Patients with primary hemochromatosis and transfusion siderosis are studied to determine levels of host-associated iron transfer factor (HAITF). HAITF promotes bacterial growth by increasing iron availability and is found to be increased in the blood of patients with iron overload. Studies to define the normal levels and changes during phlebotomy and iron chelation therapy are in progress.